Monster Hunter 4
MH4 Discussion Monster Hunter 4 is a new game being produced by Capcom. It is the second game in the Monster Hunter series to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. There is a stronger emphasis on platforming than before, walls can now be climbed more fluidly and in any direction, and for the first time Hunters can grab onto monsters and attack them. Environments shown also appear to be larger than before - possibly even open-world. Various monsters have been confirmed to return, most notably Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex and Yian Kut-Ku. It was later revealed here that the entirety of the original teaser trailer was playable. In an even later article, it was stated that the game is going to put far more effort into adventure and storyline, and there will be a group of traveling caravans. Underwater battling will not be present, however. New monsters include a mysterious black dragon named Goa Magara and an orange monkey-like Pelagus known as Kechawacha. In the TGS trailer, three new monsters were revealed. A large spider-like Neopteron that uses webbing to coccoon the hunter in a Snowman like effect. A fanged toad-like beast that dwells in moist areas, and a large Jhen Mohran like beast that inhabits the Great Desert. In a new Famitsu Magazine scan, a new Weapon Class is revealed (操虫棍) "Operating Insect Rod". This double-ended staff is capable of quick fluid attacks like the Long Sword, but it also is capable of summoning a large Neopteron that will drain energy from monsters to boost the Hunter (in terms of attack, health, speed or defense). Along with that, Ryozo Tsujimoto, the producer of the game, during a apresentation on Japan about Monster Hunter 4 realized in September, 23, said that the title will mark the debut of at least one more of a new type of weapon. Gallery Mh4 Gagua Confirmed.jpg|New area and Gagua MH4 New Mysterious Monster.jpg|Mysterious new monster at the end of the trailer MH4 New Monster.jpg|New monkey-like monster, named Kechawacha MH4 Base Camp.png MH4 New Area 2.jpg MH4 New Area 1.jpg Mh4 logo.jpg|Monster Hunter 4 logo mh4 area.jpg|Artwork of the new area mh4 armor 1.jpg|Goa Magara Bladesmaster Armor mh4 armor 2.jpg mh4 armor 3.jpg mh4 caravan 1.jpg mh4 caravans 2.jpg mh4 pelagus 1.jpg|Kechawacha scans mh4 pelagus 2.jpg|The creature's ears fold, forming a mask mh4 town.jpg Teaser 1.jpg|Teaser picture of new landscape Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser picture of new areas Teaser 3.jpg|Teaser picture of the new village Teaser 4.jpg|Teaser picture of the new gathering hall Teaser 5.jpg|Teaser picture of new hunter's home Teaser 6.jpg Teaser 7.jpg|Teaser picture of new villagers Teaser 8.jpg Teaser 9.jpg|Teaser picture of village quest board Teaser 10.jpg|Teaser picture of a food shop Teaser 11.jpg|Teaser picture of an item shop Teaser 12.jpg|Teaser picture of the blacksmith's workshop Teaser 13.jpg|Teaser picture of the new Pelagus Teaser 14.jpg|Teaser picture of beginner's armor and Felyne Comrade's new acorn armor Teaser 15.jpg|Teaser picture of new armors Teaser 16.jpg|Teaser picture of new armors MH4_new_weapon_type_.jpg|‎Teaser picture of new weapon type Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 1.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 2.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 3.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 4.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 5.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 6.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 7.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 8.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 9.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 10.jpg Action img 10.jpg|Felyne Comrades with Ballista Action img 09.jpg Action img 08.jpg Buki 12 img01 l.jpg Buki 11 img01 l.jpg Buki 10 img02 l.jpg Buki 10 img03 l.jpg Buki 09 img01 l.jpg Buki 08 img01 l.jpg Buki 07 img01 l.jpg Buki 06 img01 l.jpg Buki 05 img01 l.jpg Buki 04 img01 l.jpg Buki 03 img01 l.jpg Buki 02 img01 l.jpg Buki 01 img12 l.jpg Buki 01 img11 l.jpg Buki 01 img10 l.jpg Buki 01 img09 l.jpg Action img 07.jpg Action img 06.jpg Action img 04.jpg|Hunter grappling Kechawecha Buki 01 img05 l.jpg Buki 01 img06 l.jpg Buki 01 img01 l.jpg Buki 01 img02 l.jpg World img 10.jpg World img 05.jpg World img 04.jpg World img 03.jpg World img 02.jpg World img 01.jpg Buki 01 img03 l.jpg Buki 01 img04 l.jpg MH4background.PNG Pic 2.jpg Monsters *One confirmed new Pelagus, Kechawacha. *One new monster of unknown classification, Goa Magara. *In terms of small monsters, Velociprey, Jaggi, Aptonoth, Kelbi, Gagua, Bnahabra, Zuwaroposu, Rhenoplos, and Altaroth are all confirmed to return. *Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex , Yian Kut-ku, all return from previous games. *At TGS 2012 a trailer was released showing the un-named new Great Desert monster. It doesn't appear to be a subspecies of Jhen Mohran, but rather an entirely new species. *The TGS 2012 trailer also revealed a new monster of unknown class, that has large undertusks, and a gigantic new carapaceon/neopteron that resembles a spider and uses the trees in the enviroment in a similar way Kechawacha does. Trivia *Felyne Comrades are back in place of the two Shakalakas, Cha-Cha and Kayamba. *Some monsters that were not present in Monster Hunter 3 G return in this game, such as Tigrex, Velociprey, Velocidrome and Yian Kut-ku. *As seen in the June 2012 trailer, players are now able to attack whilst midair. *Unlike the previous generation Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate on 3DS, online features are confirmed for this game. *All weapon types from the previous series are confirmed to return. Video Category:Games Category:Games